


A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by everybodyhasroots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, fuck terfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodyhasroots/pseuds/everybodyhasroots
Summary: short fic for our favourite terf :)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	A Harry Potter Fanfiction

J.K. Rowling opens her mouth. “Trans women-”

Harry pulls out his wand and launches her into the sun. Fucking obliterated.


End file.
